


a new wind blows and soon it will be spring

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen, Love, Magical Realism, Memory Alteration, Not Beta Read, Team as Family, Wings, but is it ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you were to ask Shuhua what shedoesknow, it would be this: she knows her girls and their love for her and her love for them and she knows this with every fiber of her being, with every feather of her wings, with every beat of her heart. That is what Shuhua knows.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	a new wind blows and soon it will be spring

**Author's Note:**

> 200718  
> WING FIC WING FIC WING FIC!!!!  
> i have had this idea sitting in the drafts for awhile and i just wanted to get it out so i apologize if it's a little rough around the edges (there is also no beta lmao)  
> i love wing fics so i will probably expand on this universe or just write more wing fics for idle  
> i hope u like it! and plz support the girls on 8/03 with dumdi dumdi and soyeon's collab on 7/22 THANKS! xx

Shuhua wakes up one morning and her back twinges when she sits up. Her clock reads 6:00 AM. 

She makes a face at the discomfort, but sore muscles aren’t anything new to her. Ballet and the rigor involved has made sure of that. She resolves to ice it when she gets home and finishes getting up to get ready. 

*** 

The pain in her back doesn’t go away, but it doesn’t get worse, either. It fades to a quiet discomfort in the background that she can ignore. She goes about her day and everything is normal. 

She gets to ballet and stretches, feeling it tug on the soreness in her back. She leans over to wrap her hands around her foot and focuses on where the soreness is stemming from. It’s in a weird place - right between her shoulder blades. That makes her pause. Her dances don’t have enough strenuous movement to cause soreness there, but her teacher is calling the class to attention before she can think anything more than that. 

After ballet ends, Shuhua goes home and ices her back. 

*** 

And it keeps going like that. 

The soreness progressively gets worse as each day passes, but it also becomes itchy. And that doesn’t go away; it’s like there’s something under her skin, threatening to break through but no matter how hard she scratches, it stays beneath her skin, unsatisfiable. 

She starts hunching her back in an unconscious effort to quell the discomfort, relieve some of the pressure. Her family and friends are starting to notice but she brushes it off. 

There are moments when a friend smacks her on the back in a fit of laughter or something or other, and it reverberates through her body, shock waves of pain pulsing through her and stealing her breath. Or when she reaches across the table at dinner for a napkin and it pulls on her shoulder blades and she has to take a second because it _aches._

Her mother asks if she needs to see a doctor, but Shuhua refutes. She says it’s just a small ache and a small itch and her mother buys her an ice pack and new itch cream. 

Shuhua has it under control. 

*** 

Shuhua _so_ has it under control. One day, the ache dulled considerably to the point where Shuhua freaked out at the lack of pain. A few seconds of panicked gasps in her room trying to figure out what was wrong, what was different only to realize that there wasn’t any pain anymore! 

There is almost an entire day of respite before a new evil appears. 

Her back _itches._ It itched before, but now it’s almost painful. It never goes away and no matter how much she scratches, nothing helps. 

She asks her mom to pick up more itch cream and goes to sleep. 

***

Shuhua doesn’t think it’s related to her back problems, but she’s starting to lose her memory. 

It’s small things at first, nothing major. Just like, what lunch block she has for a class, what day it is. But then it develops and soon she’s forgetting plans, schedules, school, even ballet practice. 

Her mother asks what’s wrong, but Shuhua can’t even remember what she’s asking about. 

***

She forgets and her back itches through it all. 

*** 

  
During her stretches, it feels like something in her spine is shifting. She does more stretches and it feels like something is popping, trying to break through her skin. 

She makes a note to bring it up to her mother. 

Maybe it is time to visit a doctor. 

***

She forgets. 

***  
  
Her back itches. 

***

Shuhua goes to sleep. Her alarm is set for 6:00 AM. 

*** 

Shuhua wakes up in a meadow of flowers. They tickle her cheeks and curl around her body strewn across them. 

There is a girl leaning over her. Her light brown hair falls in waves, curtaining her face. She blocks the sun and the light surrounds her like a halo. 

Her eyes sparkle and curl as she smiles. She stretches out a hand and Shuhua takes it. 

“Hello.” Her voice is melodic and sweet. “What is your name?”

“Shuhua.” She doesn’t know why, but it feels right, like an instinct. Even though she didn’t know the answer before she asked, Shuhua is sure that is her name. 

The girl in front of her beams. “I’m Miyeon. Nice to meet you, Shuhua.” 

“Are you an angel?” Shuhua blurts out, unable to stop herself. 

Miyeon giggles and it’s pretty and angelic. Shuhua must be right. Plus, Shuhua can see glimmering white wings unfold behind her. The tips fade into a rose gold. 

“If I’m an angel,” Miyeon starts, stepping close to Shuhua and reaching behind her. There’s a slight tug and something unfurls, releasing pressure Shuhua didn’t even know she was feeling. “Then so are you.” 

Grand wings curl around her. They’re the color of midnight blue with specks of silver dotting across each feather. 

Shuhua thinks Miyeon must be right. 

***

Miyeon takes her to the others. There are four more of them. They all sparkle and light up and smile warmly at Shuhua and they all have wings. 

Minnie’s wings are the color of sea glass. Soojin has wings that are an ombre of purple. Yuqi’s are yellow and red and orange, fading and changing like the sunset. And Soyeon’s are black dipped in startling red.

Shuhua thinks they’re lovely. They think the same of Shuhua. 

***

Sometimes, things pop into her mind like her name did. She doesn’t know how she knows the things that just appear or why she thinks them. Whenever this happens, she goes to the others and they assure her not to worry about it. 

Shuhua listens because they’re lovely to her and she’s never felt as warm as she is with them. 

***

If you were to ask Shuhua where she is from, she would not be able to answer you. If you were to ask who her parents are, she would not be able to answer you. There are many things you could ask Shuhua and she would not be able to tell you the answers. 

But if you were to ask Shuhua what she _does_ know, she would be able to answer. She knows her girls, and the flowers that reach up to her as she flies past, and the never ending meadow she lives in, and her wings, and Soyeon, and Yuqi, and Soojin, and Minnie, and Miyeon. She knows her girls and their love for her and her love for them and she knows this with every fiber of her being, with every feather of her wings, with every beat of her heart. 

***

She flies with them and laughs with them and loves them. She forgets a time that she was never with them (but she also doesn’t remember a time before them). 

There is nothing but Shuhua and her wings and her girls. 

She is happy. 

*** 

Mrs. Yeh wakes up at 5:30 AM every morning to get ready for her day, so she is awake when she hears it. 

There is an alarm clock blaring down the hall and Mrs. Yeh doesn’t remember putting it there. It’s in the empty room she and her husband were thinking of turning into a study room for their son.

  
  
Which doesn’t explain why there is an alarm clocking blaring at 6:00 AM. As she turns it off, she thinks she might’ve seen her husband placing it in here, but she doesn’t know why it would go off. Maybe it’s automatic. 

Either way, Mrs. Yeh turns it off and unplugs it for good measure. She closes the door to the empty room and goes back to getting ready.


End file.
